To the Core (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how To the Core goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: HAVING EMBRACED THEIR DESTINY AS LEADERS OF THE AUTOBOTS, OPTIMUS PRIME AND RYAN F-FREEMAN LEAD A SMALL BAND OF AUTOBOTS TO SAVE THE CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF FROM THE CLUTCHES OF MEGATRON AND RYVINE SPARKLE. BUT TO DO SO, THEY MUST FIRST RESCUE THE MIGHTIEST AUTOBOT GUARDIAN EVER CREATED–OMEGA SUPREME. [ Prime brings out his Ion Blaster, and Scatter Blaster, Ironhide brings out his Scatter Blaster and Photon Burst Rifle, and Warpath brings out his Neutron Assault Rifle and Plasma Cannon Optimus Prime: We're a team, Warpath. Let's focus on finding Omega Supreme. [ and see Omega Supreme getting torture with Dark Energon] Optimus Prime: Omega Supreme...What have they done to you? Ironhide: They're torturing the poor fella. Omega Supreme: New leaders Optimus Prime and Ryan F-Freeman: identified. Omega Supreme: grateful. Optimus Prime: We're glad you're free, Omega Supreme. But we need you to open the Omega Gate immediately. Ryan F-Freeman: Omega Supreme: Systems: weak. Repairs: required. Omega Supreme: Omega Gate sequence: completed. Core entrance: available. Omega Gate opens and a Decepticon Destroyer comes out Ratchet: There, it's done. Omega Supreme: Omega: Free! Omega: Smash! Ryan F-Freeman: Guys. Let me handle these slugs. Ahem. the slugs Bah-weep- Graaanah- Wheep ni ni bong. Warpath: What was that? Crash Bandicoot: It's the universal greeting. Ryan learned that one. Twilight Sparkle: Corrupted Worm appears and breaks the floor under the group Ironhide: Optimus, the floor's collapsing! [ gets separated; Optimus Prime with Twilight Sparkle, Ironhide with Ryan, and Warpath with Crash and Thomas Optimus Prime: Twilight, are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Where are the others? Optimus Prime: Autobots, report your position. Where are you? Warpath: comm I'm, uh, I have no clue where I am. Crash Bandicoot: comm I think my life flashes before my eyes. Thomas: comm I'm ok, Twilight. Ironhide: comm I don't see either of you or the slug Ryan and I were riding. Ryan F-Freeman: comm Yeah. Wow. My voice is cool in this comm thing. I think we could find ourselves. Optimus Prime: We need to regroup. Warpath: I can feel the raw energy from here. Ironhide: Dark Energon is everywhere. Optimus Prime: Don't waste any more time. We need to destroy the corruption and... Corrupted Worm shows up Ironhide: Look out! It's that thing that's been following us! Optimus Prime: It's feeding on the core's Dark Energon! Autobots, take it out! Ryan F-Freeman: Crash! Protect Twilight. Warpath: My shots are just bouncing off it! Crash Bandicoot: Shoot it in the mouth! Optimus Prime: Look! It's drawing energy from the core! Thomas: Corrupted Worm goes up to the core Warpath: Ha ha. It's running scared! Ironhide: I don't think so, kid. Corrupted Worm grabs Twilight and places two of its claws at her temples and one at her horn and starts stealing her memories Thomas: What's going on? Optimus Prime: Stop it! That thing's taking away Twilight's memories. Ryan F-Freeman: No way, jose! a rocket at the Corrupted Worm's mouth Corrupted Worm lets go of Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight Don't worry, Twilight. I got you. Corrupted Worm swats Ryan away to a wall, knocking him out. The Corrupted Worm then grabs Twilight and places two of its claws at her temples and one at her horn and starts stealing her memories again Crash Bandicoot: NOO!!! the arms of the Corrupted Worm's arms Twilight Sparkle: Ryan! to Ryan Corrupted Worm stops Twilight and its eyes turn purple and Twilight's eyes turn purple as the worm starts showing Twilight her worst fears Ryan F-Freeman: and fires at the Corrupted Worm's mouth eyes turn to normal and she runs to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: You ok? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Get my memories back! Corrupted Worm swats Ryan away and steals all of Twilight's memories Ryan F-Freeman: his magic to take back Twilight's memories and fires at the corrupted worm's eyes Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Ryan Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't get all sappy about it. Corrupted Worm roars in pain Ryan F-Freeman: I think we can play that one. his magic to transfer Twilight's memories from the Corrupted Worm to Twilight and kills it by impaling it lot of times Power! Unlimited... Friendship!!!! Corrupted Worm dies and falls into the Dark Energon lake Optimus Prime: We did it. Nice job, Autobots. Prime and Ryan Primus: Optimus Prime and Ryan F-Freeman, my student. You have delivered me from the foul influence of Dark Energon. But I'm afraid my spark is corrupted. Optimus Prime: We're too late? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. We know what my bro Cody said. Better late then ever. Can you survive, Primus? Primus: I can survive if I shut down my systems completely...but the process will take millions of years...during which Cybertron will be left cold and barren. Optimus Prime: We must leave our home if we are to survive. Ryan F-Freeman: We can go back home after this. Primus: The line of Primes has failed, yet hope still remains. I offer a portion of my spark to take with you to the stars. For as long as it survives, so shall I. Will you and my student Ryan accept this responsibility, Optimus Prime? Optimus Prime: I will. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Primus: Behold the Matrix of Leadership. Cybertron recognizes and welcomes Optimus Prime. Keeper of the Matrix. Leader of the Free Autobots. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Primus. My mentor. Primus: You're welcome, Ryan. My student. Crash Bandicoot: If Optimus got the Matrix, does Ryan get one of his own? Ryan F-Freeman: That is a good guess. [to Primus I accept the responsibility what Optimus did. Primus: That is good of you, Ryan. 2nd Matrix of Leadership floats and flies into Ryan's chest Primus: Behold the Matrix of Leadership. Cybertron reconises and welcomes Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. Keeper of the Matrix. Prime-Prince of Friendship. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626